Further Tales of Time City
by princesslulie
Summary: Vivian completes her Leaver's Test, Jonathan comes to a rather obvious conclusion but what is the matter with Sam? New chapter uploaded 21/August/08 - let me know what you think so far.
1. Chapter 1

**Further Tales of Time City**

'Vivian, love, Jonathan's here,'

Vivian groaned at the sound of Mum's voice and snapped off the mirror, where she had been gloomily studying her reflection. Trailing down the stairs of Aeon House, where the Smiths had lived since the arrival of Mr and Mrs Smith in Time City seven years ago, Vivian couldn't fail to miss the tall figure of Jonathan waiting impatiently at the bottom. 'I can't stay long, or I'll be late for work,' he greeted her as she reached him, 'I just came to wish you luck,'

'Thanks,' sighed Vivian, unenthusiastically.

'Not that you'll need it, of course, but…' Jonathan suddenly realised that Vivian wasn't her usual self and paused. 'What's the matter?' he put a hand under Vivian's chin and lifted it so she was looking up at him, 'You're not nervous are you? It's not as difficult as everybody makes out, you know. They're only trying to frighten you. Anyway, you can't be sent out into history, all your chronons would cause the world to explode!' he grinned, but Vivian didn't smile back. She had suddenly realised what a lovely shade of brown Jonathan's eyes were. Pushing away the uninvited thought, she replied 'If they can't send me out into history when I fail, just what are they going to do with me?'

'_When_ you've passed with flying colours, they'll give you that job in Time Patrol which you want so much,' replied Jonathan, confidently, putting an arm around her shoulders to steer her towards the door. Calling goodbye to Mrs Smith they left the house and walked towards Time Close, where Sam was waiting for Vivian, as always. He gave them his usual gap-toothed grin, 'Just like old times having you here, Jonathan,' he remarked.

'I'm making a detour,' replied Jonathan, calmly, 'making sure you get to Duration on time,'

Sam gave him a friendly punch, 'Only time I've been late was when I was with you, looking for the Time Lady,'

Jonathan returned the punch, but didn't rise to the teasing. Instead he turned back to Vivian, 'Good luck,' he said, 'Mum said that she'd hold a celebratory dinner if you pass, so I'll see you about seven, OK?'

Before Vivian could say anything Jonathan bent and gave her a tender kiss on the cheek, which made Sam's jaw drop and Vivian go scarlet. Jonathan took no notice and strode off in his most lordly manner, merely calling over his shoulder 'Don't be late, Samuel!'

In spite of Jonathan's rude remarks Sam and Vivian were in plenty of time. Sam, after wishing Vivian luck went off to his usual classroom while Vivian joined the rest of the students in her own class waiting to take their Leaver's Test, an exam which would determine their future careers, hence the high level of nervousness amongst the students.

Vivian sighed as her test paper disappeared from the desk in front of her. She didn't feel too enthusiastic about her prospects and the last thing she wanted was to discuss the test. There was no escape though and she wearily responded to her classmate's remarks as they made their way out of the building. The tests were timed to finish before the rest of the school, so the small campus was deserted. Vivian soon managed to leave the others as she was the only one of her class who lived in this particular part of the city. She let herself into Aeon House, said hello to the housekeeper, who was coming down the stairs, and as soon as was reasonably polite, escaped to her bedroom. Flicking restlessly through films on The Deck, Vivian jumped as the message alert on her belt flashed. Pressing a stud the message appeared on her arm "_Compliments from F. John to V. Smith. Come to Seldom End immediately._"

'Damn, damn, damn,' said Vivian, jumping off her bed and smoothing her hair. The results had arrived. By the time she reached the door of Seldom End she felt so sick that she didn't notice that she wasn't even out of breath after the long climb. On entering the familiar, dusty room Vivian noticed that Faber John was looking more serious than usual. 'I have your results here, Miss Smith,' he said, in more of a growl than usual. Vivian tried to look calm, though her insides were churning. 'Get on with it!' she wanted to scream, though she merely swallowed and waited for her tutor to speak again.

Faber John was unable to keep up the pretence any longer. Grinning broadly he said 'You've passed, Vivian, at the top of your class!'

Vivian's legs folded beneath her and she collapsed onto the desk that had once been Jonathan's. 'Passed?' she whispered, her hands at her mouth, 'Oh thank Time for that!'

Faber John smothered another grin, 'You're no credit to me if you've been going around thinking you'd fail,' he said crisply, 'I make sure all my students pass, thank you very much. Now stop thinking like a fool and go and celebrate while I compose a recommendation to Time Patrol for you. History department, wasn't it?'

'Yes. Please.' Vivian nodded, still not quite in control of her voice. Reminding her legs to behave themselves, she somehow got her self out of the room and down the stairs. Walking blindly through Continuum and Perpetuum Vivian emerged into the fresh air of Time City. She didn't feel quite real, a feeling she remembered from her first few days in Time City. She was so absorbed in her thoughts that she didn't hear her name being called, nor did she see Jonathan until he came flying across Aeon Square towards her. Reality kicked in and she ran to meet him under the archway to Time Close. 'Well?' panted Jonathan, breathless with his rush. 'I passed, Jonathan!' cried Vivian, catching at his hands 'I really passed!'

'I knew you would,' Jonathan hugged her, excitedly 'Top of the class!'

'How did you know?'

Jonathan looked startled. 'I didn't. Were you?'

Vivian nodded, smiling and Jonathan hugged her again, 'That's my girl,' he said, 'I knew you would, really,'

'No you did not!' Vivian punched him on the arm, 'Don't you go all lordly on me, Jonathan Lee Walker, you know it doesn't get you anywhere.'

'No,' replied Jonathan, suddenly quiet, 'Not with you it doesn't,'

Vivian's heart unexpectedly plummeted into her stomach as Jonathan all of a sudden took her into his arms and lightly touched her lips with his own. As if it was the most natural thing in the world she reached up and put her arms round Jonathan's neck, returning the kiss. A minute later they realised what they were doing and sprang apart, both red with embarrassment. 'I…er…ahem…' Jonathan cleared his throat as Vivian shuffled her feet against the pavement. They didn't dare look at one another and there was an awkward silence, broken by Jonathan clearing his throat again 'I'd better get back. I told Father I'd only be a minute. Er…I am pleased for you, Vivian,'

'Thank you,' Vivian risked a glance upwards and blushed again as she saw that Jonathan was gazing at her intently. 'I'll see you at dinner,' he said, gently running his fingertips down her cheek, before turning abruptly and striding away.

Vivian stared after him, leaning against the archway for support. She smiled and waved as he turned at the far corner of Aeon Square and raised a hand in farewell. 'Oh _damn_,' she thought, sliding down the archway until she was sitting on the floor, 'What on earth do I do now?'

'Vivian!' She looked up at the shout and saw Sam crossing the square at a trot. He grinned as he reached her 'You passed!' he said, 'I saw your results up in Duration,'

'I know' replied Vivian. And Jonathan kissed me, she added to herself, and I don't know whether to be delighted or embarrassed and I want him to do it again and again and again.

Sam was struck by her lack of enthusiasm, 'What's up?' he asked, 'aren't you pleased? You were top by miles,'

Vivian forced a smile onto her face, 'Of course I am. I didn't expect to come top and it was a bit of a shock, that's all,'

Sam pulled her to her feet, 'Come on,' he said 'You can treat me to a butter pie to calm your nerves. I've used my allowance for this week or I'd treat you!'

'You and butter pies. I thought you'd grown out of them,'

'Never,' grinned Sam as he led the way across the square.

Jonathan watched them from the window of the Sempiternal Office as they laughed at a shared joke and pushed each other across Faber John's stone. 'We were like that until today,' he thought, sadly, 'and now I've spoilt it all. Damn you and your silly feelings, Jonathan Lee Walker. Why couldn't you leave things alone, you fool?'

Dinner was an awkward meal with Vivian and Jonathan barely speaking and Vivian severely embarrassed over the reactions to her outstanding success in the Leaver's Test. The Walkers, the Smiths and the Donegals were relieved when the meal was over and the three young people left the room for the safety of Jonathan's room. 'What on earth is the matter with you two?' demanded Sam, throwing himself into an empty frame chair, 'I know how the Endless Ghost on Gnomon Hill feels now. It was as much of a struggle trying to get conversation out of the pair of you. What's happened?'

'Nothing,' replied Jonathan and Vivian in unison, both going red and looking anywhere but at one another. Sam eyed them suspiciously before going over to Jonathan's automat and relieving his feelings by kicking it until it gave him a butter pie. He settled back into his chair to enjoy it, 'Well if you won't tell me, I shall ask Elio. He'll know if you're plotting something.'

'He won't because we're not,' snapped Jonathan irritably. 'Now go away before I do a Vivian on you and shove that butter pie down your neck! I want to go to bed.'

Muttering his old refrain of "slant-eyed meanie" Sam got up and went. Jonathan looked apologetically at Vivian, who was biting her lips in an effort not to laugh. 'What's so funny?' he demanded.

'I was just remembering shoving that butter pie down Cousin Vivian's neck,' replied Vivian 'I don't think I've ever enjoyed anything so much in my life!'

Jonathan grinned at the memory and they both suddenly burst out laughing. Breathless, Vivian wiped her eyes and got up, 'I'd better go,' she said, 'You want to go to bed,'

'Oh…er…yes,' Jonathan jumped to his feet, 'I'll see you tomorrow, then. 'Night Vivian,'

''Night Jonathan,'

Once Vivian had shut the door behind her Jonathan let out a string of the worst curses that he knew and kicked the automat in a temper, causing more cursing as it hurt him more than he hurt it and, to add insult to injury, it spat a seaweed chew out at him.

After a good night's sleep Vivian felt much better. She pushed the embarrassing incident with Jonathan out of her mind, along with the lingering regret that it would never happen again, and concentrated on her future. Although Faber John had written a glowing report for the History department in Time Patrol, they still sent for her early that morning for an interview. As she barely had time to feel nervous she managed to acquit herself fairly well, in her own mind and arrived home in high spirits, secure in the knowledge that they had offered her a job. She had barely finished changing out of her formal suit of pyjamas when there was a knock at the door and the housekeeper came to tell her that Jonathan was downstairs.

'Shouldn't you be at work?' demanded Vivian, as she found Jonathan waiting on a chair in the hall. 'Most people say hello,' he replied, in his most lordly fashion, then reverted to his usual self. 'I took the day off. I thought we could go on a picnic on the river. Come on,' He picked up the basket by his feet, opened the door and ushered Vivian out before she could say yay or nay. They reached the arches where boats were for hire before she suddenly said, 'How do you know I'm not busy today?'

'You can't be, my dear, or you wouldn't have come with me,' replied Jonathan, taking her hand to help her into a boat. Vivian fought the urge to snatch her hand away as her heart started to pound in her chest. Jonathan set the basket down calmly, feeling as if Vivian could hear the thumping of his heart. 'To the time locks,' he instructed the boat. 'And transmogue please,' added Vivian, wishing Jonathan wasn't sat so close. He was making her tummy do funny somersaults. It was midday when they reached the time locks and they stopped the boat so they could watch the time-ghosts rush through in a panic. 'That was all my fault,' said Jonathan. Vivian looked sharply at him, 'Not at all your fault. It was the Lees who really caused the crisis. Anyway, Sam and I were in it as much as you were,'

'But if I hadn't taken you out of Twenty Century none of this would have happened,'

'Yes it would. We left time-ghosts all over the place. I had to come here somehow. Anyway, didn't we save Time City from being taken over by the Lees?'

Jonathan smiled, put an arm round Vivian's waist and hugged her gently, 'I suppose we did,'

Vivian sneaked a look at Jonathan, wondering if he was going to kiss her again. To her disappointment he didn't, merely commanding the boat to take them to the Lagoon. But he didn't remove his arm from around her waist.

Once they'd left the boat, Jonathan surprised Vivian by taking her hand and almost dragging her along to a spot screened from most of the lagoon banks by some bushes. 'I like this place,' he explained, 'I was hoping that nobody else was here. Are you hungry?'

'Not especially,' Vivian lay down on the grass and closed her eyes against the sun. 'Me neither,' Vivian felt, rather than saw, Jonathan lie down next to her. He licked his lips nervously and looked at her. She had grown and filled out since he'd first seen her as an eleven-yea-old evacuee and her Time City pyjamas showed her curves to their full advantage. The sun gave her skin a glow that suited her and added an extra gleam to her rich brown curls. Feeling as if he had an entire farm of butterflies in his stomach Jonathan reached out and curled his fingers round hers. To his surprise she sat up, exclaiming 'Oh this is silly!'

'What?….Vivian?...But…' Jonathan's eyes widened and his face went white. Vivian, deciding to take matters into her own hands, rolled onto her front pinning Jonathan to the grass with her own body and kissed him rather clumsily. 'I've been waiting for you to do that all day,' she said, grinning at the shocked expression on his face. Completely speechless Jonathan did the only thing he could have done. Wrapping his arms round Vivian he pulled her close and kissed her tenderly.

Much later they lay curled up together on the grass. Jonathan had one arm round Vivian and the other rested on his stomach. Vivian snuggled against him, her head against his shoulder and entwined her hands with his. 'I was really angry with myself yesterday,' said Jonathan, 'I thought I'd spoilt everything, but I haven't. Have I?' he added, anxiously.

'No, just made me realise something that I was trying to push away, that's all,'

'It feels right, doesn't it?'

'Mmm-hmm,'

It was with great reluctance that the two of them returned to Time City late that afternoon. Feeling suddenly shy they strolled towards Time Close, meeting Sam as he came away from a gruelling session with Faber John. His gloomy expression changed to a grin, which changed to surprise and finally disgust as he saw they were hand in hand. 'Great Time!' he exclaimed 'So that's why you were all hot and bothered yesterday! The next thing will be you getting married and then where will we be?'

'Married, obviously,' replied Jonathan in his most superior fashion. Sam looked helplessly at Vivian and gave a snort, 'You are barmy if you want to marry that thing,' he remarked as they carried on homewards. 'I haven't said that I want to marry anybody,' replied Vivian, calmly, 'you're the one who mentioned it. You'll get used to it, Sam.'

Sam made a noise that sounded suspiciously like 'Ugh,' and turned away from them towards his own house. 'I hope he doesn't decide to get his revenge on us,' said Jonathan, warily, 'He must be about due another butter pie orgy,'

'Well I know what I'll do to him if he steals any of my credit again,' muttered Vivian, darkly. Jonathan grinned as he and Vivian stopped outside the door of Aeon House 'I'll come and see you tomorrow,' he said, 'I want to know how your first day goes,'

'Don't,' groaned Vivian, 'I'm so nervous about it,'

'I was terrified on my first day,' admitted Jonathan, then leaned closer and whispered, 'don't tell anybody though!'

'I won't,' said Vivian, putting her arms around his neck, 'I promise!'

They were in the middle of saying goodbye when Mrs. Smith opened the door. She stared for a split second, her mouth open, then slammed the door shut. Vivian and Jonathan looked at the door, then each other and giggled. 'I think you'd better come in for a minute,' said Vivian, 'I'm not explaining that by myself!'

'Must I?' Jonathan turned an anguished look on her that made him look exactly like his father.

'Oh, yes!' Vivian took his hand firmly and led him into the house.


	2. Chapter 2

'Has Sam spoken to you yet?' It was a fortnight later and Jonathan and Vivian had got into the habit of meeting one another for lunch. Vivian dug her fork into her shrimp sundae and shook her head. 'He's avoiding me completely. Every time I see him he turns the other way,'

Jonathan sighed. 'If we knew why he was being like this we could do something about it,'

'If you've no idea why you're not half as intelligent as people say you are,'

'So you really think it's because of…well…us?'

'I can't think of any other reason,'

'But that's just silly!'

'You can't help your feelings, Jonathan. You ought to know that,'

Jonathan had the grace to look abashed as he crumbled the remains of his roll on his plate 'What are we going to do then?' he asked 'I can't go on like this; it's driving me mad,'

'Find out what the matter is, I suppose,' replied Vivian, uncertainly, 'There's not much we can do until we find out if he's really hurt, or jealous, or…or just sulking,'

'And how are we going to do that if he's avoiding both of us?'

'Kidnap him,' suggested Vivian, with a faint smile, 'Torture him until he tells us what he wants to know!'

Jonathan smiled at this reminder of how Vivian herself had come to the City but shook his head. 'I can't see that working,'

'Well you think of something better then. Anyway, I'd better go or I'll be late back,'

'Me too,' Jonathan glanced at his time-function as they walked back towards their respective offices and let out a yelp of surprise as he was suddenly flung backwards by nothing and landed in a puddle. There was an answering shriek from Vivian, cut off as if somebody had flicked a switch. Jonathan scrambled to his feet in horror as she suddenly vanished into thin air.


	3. Chapter 3

There was a horrified screech from behind a pillar and Sam came racing out from his hiding place, 'Where's she gone?' he shouted, 'That wasn't supposed to happen! What have you done?'

Jonathan turned a white and furious face on Sam, 'What have I done?' he repeated, 'Shouldn't that be what have _you_ done?'

Sam choked 'I…I…only meant…yours worked. Vivian didn't even touch her belt…I don't know,'

Jonathan, completely ignoring the crowds of tourists and Time City residents that were casting curious glances at the pair as they hurried past, took hold of Sam's shoulders and shook him hard. 'What. Have. You. Done?' he demanded, through clenched teeth. Before Sam could respond there came a quiet, respectful cough at Jonathan's shoulder. It was Elio. 'Master Jonathan, Master Sam, may I suggest continuing this conversation in my room? I too would like to know where Miss Vivian has gone and how we can get her back before anybody notices that she isn't here,'

With a huge effort Jonathan let go of Sam and turned to face the android. Elio blinked. He had never seen any born human look quite so angry before. Taking Jonathan's elbow he steered him towards the back of the Annuate Palace, hearing Sam's reluctant footsteps trailing behind them. Once in Elio's cluttered room Sam sat in an empty chair and stared gloomily at his feet, all too aware of Jonathan glaring at him while Elio bustled about. Finally Elio handed them both a frothy drink, with a command to drink it, and sat himself on the corner of a table. 'I have sent messages to the Sempitern's office and to Time Patrol to say that you and Miss Vivian are indisposed, Master Jonathan,' he said, 'Master Sam I am afraid that Faber John wasn't in a good mood when I informed him that you were unable to attend his lesson this afternoon,'

'He'll be even less pleased when he finds out that Vivian's gone missing,' said Sam, looking ready to cry.

'Perhaps you could tell us why Miss Vivian has gone missing?'

'I don't know!' shouted Sam, going red in the face and blinking back tears, 'I was…I was…well it doesn't matter what I was, but I'd tinkered with Jonathan and Vivian's belts so that, when they pressed their time-function buttons after lunch it would give them an energe-surge and make them look silly. Jonathan's worked beautifully,' Sam grinned briefly at the memory of Jonathan landing in a puddle, 'But Vivian didn't even touch hers and she suddenly wasn't there! It wasn't me did that, honest, Elio, it wasn't!'

'You did what with our belts?' Jonathan's outraged expression would have been funny if the situation hadn't been so serious. 'Of all the silly, childish…'

'Later, Master Jonathan. Our first priority is to find Miss Vivian,'

'But she could be anywhere!' wailed Sam.

* * *

Vivian landed on the base of her spine with a jolt that left her breathless. Closing her eyes she breathed deeply until the pain had dulled to slightly sore, and then opened her eyes again. What she saw made her snap her eyes shut then open, but they weren't lying. She was no longer in Time City and where she was she quite clearly didn't want to be.


	4. Chapter 4

The face which was leaning over hers was painted white, the triumphant eyes were rimmed with black and the smiling lips painted scarlet; but Vivian would have known it anywhere.

'Cousin Vivian,' she exclaimed, struggling to sit up. Vivian Lee dealt her a stinging slap which knocked her down again. 'I've got you at last,' she cooed, 'It's just a shame that it took me so long to work out how to use this,' she held up what looked like a wide silver ribbon decorated with glass beads. 'What is it?' asked Vivian.

Cousin Vivian shrugged her shoulders gracefully, 'Daddy gave it to me to look after when we were going to take over Time City. Remember that? That old fool Dr. Wilander never even guessed that I had it tied round my waist underneath that awful dress. As to what it's really for, I believe it's a Summoning Belt. I have found that it enables me to see what you are doing, through space and time, and eventually I found out how to bring you here where dear Cousin Jonathan will never find you!'

Vivian's stomach lurched as she thought of Jonathan. He would be beside himself, she thought but forced herself to stay calm and hope her voice didn't shake too much as she asked 'Where is 'here'?'

'Japan. Ah, you though I was safe in China, didn't you? I got bored there and managed to escape. It almost cost me my life but I was exotic enough for the Japanese to keep me. I am a very much respected geisha, highly in demand and I am in need of a servant to take care of my robes and the living quarters. Or perhaps I might get more amusement out of sending you to be an oiran; what is known as a prostitute in your language,'

Vivian paled at the thought. She had only the vaguest idea of what a prostitute did, but she knew it wasn't at all pleasant and she would rather spend eternity sweeping the floor for Cousin Vivian. However she thought it wisest to say nothing. This seemed to infuriate Cousin Vivian, who slapped the silver ribbon against her hand and frowned. 'I have a client coming to see me soon,' she said, her voice betraying her displeasure, 'You will help me to dress then tidy up here while I am gone. There is no point in trying to escape, I will lock the door and tell the other servants that you are here and you are not to leave this room. They will then kill you if you try anything,'

'And what happens if I don't do as you say?'

'Then _I_ will kill you, and make sure that I send your body back to Time City as a gift for my dear cousins. What a shame that I won't be able to see their reaction,'

Vivian blanched at the sight of the long, sharp dagger that suddenly appeared in Cousin Vivian's hand. Cousin Vivian prodded her gently with the point, 'Get up,' she said, 'I want that robe which is hanging on the edge of the screen. I shall teach you how to arrange it properly later. I don't have the time now,'

Vivian scrambled to her feet and looked around her. Hanging over a bamboo screen was a beautiful silk kimono and sash. 'Why can't you see their reactions?' she asked, picking it up carefully so she wouldn't crease it. 'Because this silly thing won't let me,' Cousin Vivian waved the ribbon at her, 'I brought some of your hair with me into China. I pulled it from you when you were stuffing that butter pie down my neck, remember? It gets its power from that,'

Vivian felt her face grow hot with embarrassment as Cousin Vivian dropped the robe she was wearing, revealing that she was naked underneath, and began to fasten the silver ribbon around her slim waist. Trying not to look Vivian passed her the clothes and watched carefully as the other girl began to arrange them carefully. She may as well do as she was told until an opportunity to escape presented itself. Besides, that dagger frightened her.

It was only after Cousin Vivian had left the room, locking the door behind her, that Vivian allowed her composure to crumble. Sinking down on the cushions that littered the floor she buried her face in her hands, 'Oh, Jonathan, where are you?' she sobbed, 'I need you more than ever,'


	5. Chapter 5

'Where was Miss Vivian when she disappeared?' asked Elio.

'With me!' exploded Jonathan. 'You must have seen us or you wouldn't have known what happened,'

'I did see, I just want to know if you do,'

Jonathan growled and sat staring at his trembling hands. Sam looked at Elio, an expression of hope dawning on his face 'You mean that _where_ she was may have something to do with _why_ she disappeared?' he asked, breathily.

'Possibly not why, but it may have something to do with it,'

Sam screwed his face up while he thought. 'You were both about in the middle of Aeon Square,' he said, addressing his remark to Jonathan. Jonathan didn't look up but his tones were his most sarcastic, 'I could have told you that.' The silence became uncomfortable, until Jonathan spoke again, 'She was crossing Faber John's Stone, I noticed particularly. I was remembering how it broke up when Time City went critical,'

Sam sat bolt upright, his face red, 'Faber John's Stone is a secret time lock!'

'Don't be stupid.'

'No, listen. When Time City was going critical and breaking up the Time Lady came back, didn't she? And where did she appear?'

'Through Faber John's Stone!' Jonathan sat up, hope dawning in his eyes. He turned to Elio, 'Is that what you were driving at, Elio? That Vivian's been kidnapped by accident through a secret time lock?'

'I'm not so sure it was by accident,' replied Elio, 'After all the upheaval had settled down I was given the task of going through all the documents and artefacts in Lee House. I found everything that ought to be there except one thing. A Summoning Belt from Fifty Six Century,'

'What's a one of those?'

'It looks like a silver ribbon with glass beads on it. It works by using power from people or places. The largest bead opens and you fill the gap with something, such as hair or dust, from the person you wish to summon or place you wish to travel to. This enables you to view a person's movements or what is happening in a particular place. If you are near a Summoning Portal or time lock, you can either summon your chosen person to where you are or travel yourself to wherever you want to go. Really it is quite primitive, especially coming from that particular time, but it works. I do believe all except one were destroyed because they were so open to abuse by the wrong people,'

'And that's what happened to Vivian?'

'It's possible, although how anybody outside of Time City has got hold of something of hers is beyond me,'

'But why would anybody want to kidnap Vivian?' asked Jonathan, helplessly, 'and more to the point, how are we going to get her back?'

'We can't exactly go digging up Faber John's Stone in broad daylight,' said Sam, 'everybody would notice.'

'Nobody is going to dig anywhere at any time,' said Elio, 'What we are going to do is to go into Perpetuum and find out as much as we can about Summoning Belts and Portals. That might tell us how we can get Miss Vivian back,'

'Wouldn't the librarians be suspicious if three of us were looking for the same pieces of archaic information?' asked Jonathan.

Elio smiled. 'That's why we're going to do it at night.'


	6. Chapter 6

'I feel like a burglar,' whispered Sam, as Elio opened the doors leading into Perpetuum.

'Sssh,' hissed Jonathan, 'Somebody will hear us.' The only sounds as they crept into the huge library were their soft footsteps and Sam's nervous breathing.

Silently Elio pointed them in the right direction, 'The information should be located somewhere in this section,' he said, almost inaudibly, 'I did some research this afternoon, fearing that we wouldn't have time to search the entire library,'

Scanning book cubes for information Jonathan reflected that Elio was right. Perpetuum was a huge building, crammed with information of all kinds. You would need several centuries to look through everything. He gazed round hopelessly. 'Oh Vivian, where are you?' he sighed. A quickly stifled howl interrupted his thoughts and he turned to where Sam was scanning a screen, Elio reading over his shoulder. 'I think we've found it,' said Sam, happily, as Jonathan reached them. As he read his ears went scarlet and he shifted uncomfortably in his seat. 'Jonathan, we're going to need you,' he said, uncomfortably and pointed to the screen. Jonathan bent and read where his finger was pointing. He went first red, then white. 'Oh.'

The doors to Perpetuum were suddenly flung open with a crash. The three jumped and Sam fell off his chair. Limping towards them, his purple robe flapping was Faber John. 'May I enquire what you are doing?' he asked, in tones that made Sam and Jonathan shiver.

Elio, not troubled with such emotions, bowed 'We are searching for information on the Summoning Belts, my lord,'

'I thought I told you not to 'my lord' me, Elio,' snapped Faber John 'and why this sudden thirst for information in the middle of the night? You're not planning to kidnap anybody else, are you?'

'No, my….no. But somebody has kidnapped Miss Vivian and we think they may have used a Summoning Belt to do so. She disappeared while crossing Aeon Square,'

'Kidnapped Vivian? Again. Oh Great Time, this could send history into chaos. Where is she?'

'We don't know,' said Jonathan, tightly.

Faber John looked at his white face and the way he was yanking on his pigtail, and took pity on him. 'There is a way to overturn their power,'

'I've just found it!' interrupted Sam. Faber John looked down at him, 'Well I'm glad you use your brains for something,' he said, 'if only you'd apply them to your school work a few more people would be happier,'

Sam grimaced and said nothing. Faber John turned to Jonathan, 'You ought to be relieved that I'm here,' he said, 'now you won't have to bruise your dignity in public,'

Jonathan couldn't go any whiter but he tugged harder at his pigtail. 'I would if I had to,' he said, meeting his old tutor in the eye.

Faber John made a noise that sounded suspiciously like a horse whinnying, 'I've no doubt you would, given the circumstances. Come on then, there's not very much we can do until the morning. Elio, I need these two to sleep when they get home, understand?'

'Yes, sir,'

Sam had no need of the soothing drink that Elio brought to his bedroom, once he'd sneaked back into his house. He left it by the bed anyway and went the back way into the Annuate Palace, where Jonathan was lying wakeful. He was ready to refuse everything, but when he saw that Elio was prepared to force the drink down him he took it and knew nothing more until the android woke him the next morning.


	7. Chapter 7

Vivian frowned as she went round the room picking up Cousin Vivian's clothes. Really the spoilt cow must be doing it on purpose. Nobody is naturally _that_ untidy! Vivian couldn't deny that Cousin Vivian was a success as a geisha. She certainly knew how to sparkle at conversation, as well as being expert in the correct way to serve tea, sing and dance. She only seemed to come home to redo her elaborate make up, throw her clothes on the floor and shout at her wig-dresser. Vivian looked up as a rumble not quite like thunder shook the house. She paused, but as no more followed it she shook her head and told herself that she was imagining it. Her tasks were so mindless that she had plenty of time to devote to thinking up ways to getting the silver ribbon from Cousin Vivian, who wore it most of the time except when she took a bath, when it was within her reach. Vivian wasn't sure if it would be able to get her back to Time City, but from the way Cousin Vivian guarded it, it was certainly possible. She had been in history for weeks now and had almost given up hope of Jonathan and/or Sam rescuing her. Hope remained buried deep inside her like a shining golden thread, but it didn't help much except when she woke in the middle of the night, overwhelmed with homesickness and despair.

She had just finished putting all the clothes away and was preparing to clean the bathtub when Cousin Vivian bustled in, looking rather agitated. 'Did you feel that earth tremor just then?' she demanded.

'What, those rumbles? I thought it was thunder,'

'Oh you are stupid. Japan is right in the middle of an earthquake zone, of course it wasn't thunder you foolish girl!'

Vivian had got used to being called a fool or an idiot, or worse, so she placidly carried on with her task. This seemed to infuriate Cousin Vivian and she threw a hairbrush at Vivian with a growl of annoyance. 'Answer me when I speak to you. I wish I'd never Summoned you now, you irritate me beyond endurance!'

'Then send me back,' replied Vivian, picking up the hairbrush.

'I would if I could, but I need something from Time City to make the belt work,' Cousin Vivian clapped a hand over her mouth, realising she'd said too much. Vivian gave her a long, hard look but merely replied 'Don't do that, you'll ruin your make up. Haven't you got another client soon?'

'I'm not going. If there's going to be an earthquake I'd rather stay here, thank you,'

'Your choice. Your business,' Vivian replaced the hairbrush on the dressing table, picked up a pile of dirty laundry and left the room.

Outside she encountered the wig-dresser, who was the tiniest, oldest woman that Vivian had ever seen. Although Vivian couldn't speak Japanese and the wig-dresser couldn't speak English they somehow managed to communicate by signs and odd words. The wig-dresser, whose name appeared to be Tsubaki, pointed to the closed door and said something that sounded like 'Fujin?' followed by a questioning shrug. Hoping that Tsubaki was asking about Cousin Vivian, Vivian screwed her face up and replied 'Bad mood.' The little old woman pulled a face and scuttled into the room.

Vivian took the laundry to the servant's quarters, where she found the cook scolding everybody. The other servants seemed to be afraid of something, other than the cook who was hitting out at everybody with a large ladle. As she couldn't understand a word that anybody was saying Vivian caught hold of a passing servant and pushed the load of laundry into their arms before leaving them to their terror. 'What is wrong with everybody today?' she wondered, making her way back to the tiny cupboard of a room next to Cousin Vivian's quarters, where she slept. She had her hand on the door when suddenly the building gave a heave and a valuable vase slithered off a marble table. There was a shriek from inside Cousin Vivian's room, followed by the sound of a loud slap and Vivian heard her name being called. 'Oh, _honestly_,' she sighed, trying to ignore the quiver in her stomach at the thought that a real earthquake may be happening. Tsubaki suddenly shot out of Cousin Vivian's room, her face ashen as the house started to shake violently and ornaments and furniture began to slip and slide about. Grabbing hold of Vivian she began telling her something urgently and pushed and pulled at the girl. Vivian, a rising tide of panic catching in her throat, allowed herself to be bundled under a table and the two women cowered there, listening to the crashes and rumbles and screams that filled the air.

Vivian thought she ought to go and make sure that Cousin Vivian was hiding safely, but Tsubaki had a tight grip on her arm and every time Vivian moved the frightened woman would grip her tighter and howl in terror. In spite of the noise and her own fear Vivian felt as if she was dreaming. It seemed like hours later when the earth finally stopped shaking and everything that was going to fall had fallen. Wincing at the cramp that seized her as she moved, Vivian crawled out from under the table, followed by Tsubaki. Feeling suddenly very sick they crept towards the closed door of Cousin Vivian's room, leaning against the wood to listen. There was silence from the other side, and Tsubaki gently pushed at the door.

Both women screamed and clutched at one another when they saw what was on the other side. Lying sprawled on her back amidst the devastation of her luxurious room was Cousin Vivian. Pinning her to the floor, through her chest, was the ancient sword that had once hung on the wall and a trickle of dark red blood ran from the corner of her mouth to the floor. Tsubaki fell to her knees and began to rock herself and keen loudly. Stepping around her Vivian cautiously made her way across the floor to Cousin Vivian's body. Although she was obviously dead Vivian shook her gently, calling her name and trying to find a pulse. Her knees shook so badly that she couldn't get up, so she crawled back towards Tsubaki and shook the wailing woman 'Don't just sit there crying,' she shouted, 'go and get somebody!'

Though she couldn't understand the language Vivian's tone got through to the distraught wig-dresser and she tried to stop her weeping. Seeing that she was calming down Vivian repeated her command and added kindly 'Go on, I'll stay with her. We can't leave her alone, it isn't right, even she is a cow to us all.'

Helping the old woman to her feet Vivian gently steered her towards the door, hoping that her commands were understood. Once she was alone she swallowed the feeling of revulsion at what she was about to do and pulled aside the kimono that Cousin Vivian was wearing. Underneath was the Summoning Belt, fastened firmly round her waist. Vivian twisted the ribbon round trying to find a fastening and when one wasn't obvious she pulled hard. To her surprise it came undone easily and Vivian tugged until it had come away from the body. Stuffing into the pocket of the shabby robe she was forced to wear Vivian quickly rearranged Cousin Vivian's clothes and sat on the edge of the sleeping mat. She hadn't been there long before the door burst open and several of the other servants streamed in, followed wearily by Tsubaki. In the confusion and clamour that followed Vivian slipped out of the room and into her own sleeping place.

There she studied the ribbon carefully. Apart from the beads decorating it there wasn't anything else on the surface and certainly no obvious buttons to press or other ways of making it work. 'It needs something from Time City to make it work,' remembered Vivian. Burrowing under the heap of rags that served her for a pillow she shook out the Time City pyjamas that she had been wearing on her arrival in Japan. Quickly she changed into them and then pulled hard at the fabric trying to detach a thread. Once she was successful she held the thread between her lips and went back to examining the ribbon. She twisted it, pulled at it and pressed the beads down firmly. Suddenly, not sure how she had done it, Vivian found herself looking inside one of the largest beads which had sprung open, revealing a little hollow inside. Nestling there was a curly brown hair that she recognised as her own. 'So that's how it works,' she said, dropping the hair onto the floor and coiling her thread inside, 'Sam would love to see this, I'm sure,'

Standing there, the ribbon in both hands, Vivian wondered what happened next. 'Do I click my heels together three times,' she said, smiling to herself, 'or tell it I want to go back to Time City, or what?'

Suddenly Vivian's head began to whirl and she felt very dizzy. Closing her eyes Vivian's last conscious thought was that she hoped this wasn't another earthquake.


End file.
